


Worthless

by Aneonmoose



Category: AC/DC, Bangus
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Pneumonia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneonmoose/pseuds/Aneonmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus doesn't tell Bon he's sick and ends up in the hospital. Bon just wants his boyfriend to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> This started off nice and cute, a common cold, you know, but I'm a sadist (and a masochist but that's a story for another time) so prepare for feels and angst. Sorry (not really).

Bon woke to the sound of his boyfriend whimpering next to him. He yawned, blinked a few times and turned on the bedside lamp, wincing at the sudden contraction of his pupils. At first, he thought Angus had somehow hurt himself but then he realised that the younger man's eyes were tightly shut and he was thrashing about, asleep.

"N-no, you can't l-leave, please don't go!" Sitting up, Bon gently shook Ang's shoulder, murmuring comforting words until he shot up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, sh, it's okay, I'm here..." Angus seemed extremely disorientated so Bon sat in front of him, cupping his face. "Snap out of it, Ang, it's okay, it was just a nightmare. You're okay." The singer wasn't sure that was true when he realised his guitarist's face was almost too hot to touch.

"Bon?"

"You're burning up, love. Hang on, I'll get the thermometer," Bon said soothingly but his boyfriend gripped his arm tightly and stared at him with panicked jade eyes.

"Don't leave me!"

"Babe, I'm just going into the bathroom. I'll be back before you know it." Reluctantly, the guitarist let go and Bon went into the adjacent bathroom, grabbing the thermometer and a bottle of aspirin. Then, he went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, returning to their bedroom. "Here, love." Angus took the glass and bottle gratefully, as his boyfriend shook down the glass thermometer. However, Ang struggled with opening the bottle so Bon took it from him, instead handing him the glass instrument, which he promptly placed under his tongue. Bon took two pills from the bottle and put it on the night stand, waiting a few minutes before checking the reading. 38.9 C.

"Is it bad?"

"Take these and you'll be okay." Bon smiled softly, though he was worried. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night.

 

He was drifting in and out of consciousness all night but was jolted awake as dawn broke by Angus coughing loudly. He was leaning over the edge of the bed, struggling to catch his breath. 

"I - I can't bre- breathe-" He gasped and Bon helped him sit up, gently raising his arms. 

"Yes you can, you're okay, just try to calm down." The older man could see that Angus was making the situation worse by panicking. Eventually, the coughs subsided and Angus looked up at Bon, pain obvious on his face. Bon tried to hide his own panic when he noticed the blood on his partner's lips. "Please tell me you bit your lip." When Ang shook his head, Bon quietly whispered  _damn_ and stood up, heading for the phone in the corner of the room. 

"What's wrong with me?" Ang asked, fear in his voice. He brought up a hand and touched his lips, going pale when he noticed the blood. 

"I think you have pneumonia, love. Do you still have a fever?" 

"Yeah." 

"How high?"

"39 degrees."

"Shit." Bon finished dialling the number and spoke, "Hey, Malcolm, sorry to wake you, can you let the others know we'll have to cancel our next gigs? Yeah, it's Angus. I think he's got pneumonia. Yeah, I'll see how he is but I'll probably need to get him to a hospital. Yeah, alright, thanks. I'll keep you updated." He hung up and knelt down in front of Ang. "How long have you felt sick? There's no way pneumonia came on that fast."

"About a week," Ang murmured. Bon sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a burden..."

"You're  _not_ a burden, you never will be. I love you and that means that if you're sick, I'll take care of you." Ang smiled weakly and Bon stood. "We've gotta get that fever down. Can you walk?"

"I - I think so," Ang mumbled but his knees gave way when he put his weight on them. 

"Okay, hang on." Bon helped his boyfriend regain his balance and picked him up bridal-style, carrying him towards the bathroom. 

"Wh- Where are we goin'?" Ang's speech began slurring and Bon paused.

"Angus, look at me." His boyfriend's emerald eyes looked up at him and Bon could see the younger man had no idea what was going on. 

"Change of plans, love, we're going to the hospital." 

"H-Hospital? What for? I f- I feel fine!" This was accompanied by a giggle before the man went limp in his arms and his head lolled back. 

"Oh, fuck." Bon mumbled, managing to grab a jacket and put on his shoes before rushing out the front door and to his car, gently placing Angus on the back seats before jamming the key in the ignition, stepping on the gas, not caring about breaking the speed limit. 

 

As soon as he burst through the doors of the A&E, Angus was taken from his arms. The admission went by annoyingly slowly. Bon wanted to stay by Ang's side but he had to fill out a ton of paperwork and answer loads of questions. Eventually, however, the doctors let him go into Ang's room and he did so, seeing his boyfriend's sleeping form. 

"We've finally managed to stabilise him. He's got severe bacterial pneumonia." A doctor told Bon, standing next to him. "Why was he not immunized?" 

"I have no idea. Can you give the shot to him now?"

"We will, as soon as he finishes antibiotic therapy, in about a week. He should recover fine, but he should stop smoking."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Bon mumbled, sitting beside his boyfriend's bed. The doctor gave him a sympathetic glance and left the room. "Oh, Angie, you dumb bastard. How could you think you could ever be a burden to me?" Understandably, the younger man didn't respond. The singer intertwined their fingers and sighed. "I love you so much, love, I always will. I always have. Ever since I saw you on stage for the first time. You're so amazing and beautiful..." The guitarist stirred and smiled, drowsy from the meds. Bon bit his lip. There was something else troubling him. 

 

_They had decided to switch it up that night. Usually, Angus had topped and Bon was entirely okay with that. Unfortunately, nothing had happened when Bon noticed the circular burns on his lover's thighs and arms. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before. The shock of the discovery completely killed the mood, leaving Ang disappointed and confused. Bon didn't say a word for the rest of the night._

 

"What're you thinkin'?" Angus slurred and Bon shook his head, as though chasing away the unpleasant memory. 

"Nothing, love. How're you feeling?"

"Shite."

"Yeah." He gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze and looked down, debating whether or not to tell Ang that he knew about the burns. "Uh, Angus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Angus said weakly, though his jade eyes were more alert and slightly panicked. 

"Are you depressed?"

"What? No!" The defensive bite to Ang's voice told Bon he was lying.

"Oh, Angus..."

"It doesn't matter, alright?" 

"It does matter, love, if it makes you hurt yourself..."

"You've seen the burns." Angus stated matter-of-factly. Bon nodded solemnly. 

"Yes, I have."

"I get it if you leave. Who'd want to be with a guy who burns himself."

"When the fuck d'ya hear me say I was gonna leave?" Angus looked at his lover who's olive eyes were dark with anger and determination. "I'm never leaving, not as long as you want me to stay. I'm just angry that you didn't tell me about how you felt."

"I'm pathetic. I'm not great looking, I'm short, lanky... I still don't know why you're with me, when you can have anyone else you might want."

"I'm with you, because I love you. Do I need a reason to love you? You're cute, smart, funny, you have amazing eyes, a great body, an attractive face... I love you for you, Angus, and if the burns are a part of you, then I love them too."

"Thank you." Ang choked out after a long while. A stray tear marked his cheek and Bon smiled.

"Don't you cry, now, you sap."

"I love you too, Bon."


End file.
